Ghost Whisperer
by Skybot4
Summary: Ghost could see ghosts since he was little, so it's normal for him to see dying soldiers become ghosts and float into the sky. But he wonders why some particular ghosts are hanging around Roach.
1. Stranger Danger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Call of Duty, Infinity Ward does. And the song they're singing is Alejandro from Lady Gaga.

Type: Modern Warfare 2  
Title: Ghost Whisperer Ch1  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
Main Character(s): Ghost and Roach  
Rating: T

I can see ghosts.

Pretty ironic since my _name_ is Ghost, but that isn't why I got the name. In fact, nobody knows I can see them except for my family.

It's sort of a genetic thing, a _British_ genetic thing. Something happened back in the age where they believed in witches, or something. Excuse me for not listening to my mother ramble about my heritage.

But anyway, since I can see ghosts that means I can see my comrades die and get out of their bodies. I don't know where they go, probably to the light maybe, but I have no business in it.

One dead soldier actually talked to me once, telling me his goodbyes and that he was gonna see his wife before he left to go to heaven I guess. He didn't know I was listening and that was probably the best, it probably would've made him feel that he could stay here if I talked back to him. My grandfather told me that that wasn't a good idea, to stay in this world just to feel alive again when you're not.

So when Roach comes into the meeting about the whole Zakhaev Airport massacre, I see some guy come with him that I've never seen before. Now there's a problem with ghosts, they look like they're human. As in flesh and bones, but there's a certain presence in them that'll tell you that they _aren't_ human. I can usually tell, but there's something off about this guy. It's like he's using Roach's presence, as if they were the same person.

So I just go up to Roach and nonchalantly pat him on the back while passing through the guy, who was behind Roach, making sure that the man was a ghost. The guy and Roach look at me in confusion. I quickly come up with an excuse, "Its okay mate, I accept you no matter what."

Roach stares at me blankly before he starts laughing and punches me in the arm. "Shut up, Ghost. I'm straight and my girlfriend can prove that!" He says through a grin.

The ghost just smiles at the joke. From the other side of the table I hear Meat say, "Sure you are, Roach. Sure you are."

Then everybody in the room is laughing, including the ghost. Soon the ghost smiles sadly and whispers, "I miss Ramirez and Dunn." I rack my brain for anybody that has those names, ending up with no results. Although the name 'Dunn' sounds familiar, I can't remember the person.

Roach stops laughing and smiles, I notice that his eyes are red as if he was crying. Before I can say anything, Shepherd comes in with the news we were here for. A war is about to rage between the United States and Russia, all because of one spy that was misunderstood.

I look to the side to see that spy, the ghost. Joseph Allen, the one who was killed, was the ghost. His expression says that he is mortified by seeing his body or the bodies on the screen, his mouth is going a mile a minute apologizing for all the lives he's taken at the airport.

But what irks me is the most reasonable question, why is he here? He's following Roach like a lost child. And Roach, his expression isn't better than the ghost's. Roach may not be a talker, only because he believes that action speaks better than words, but the way he expresses himself is ten times worse than talking.

Roach is standing there with wide eyes. My eyes trail to his lips that move without sound, "Allen… That's who…"

I edge a bit closer to him and make my voice loud enough so he can hear, but quiet enough so no one else can. "You know him, Roach?"

He looks at me with an open mouth and wide eyes, slowly going into a sad expression. The ghost, Joseph Allen, is leaning towards him too and listening. Roach shakes his head, "No. I don't…. But…"

General Shepherd's voice cuts in announcing that the meeting is over. He tells us that Mactavish, Roach, Meat, Royce, me, are going to Brazil to hunt down an arms dealer named Alejandro Rojas.

Meat snorts with a laugh, "Alejandro~ Alejandro!"

Roach chuckles and he starts singing some kinda song that I don't even know. "Don't call my name! Don't call my name! Alejandro!"

Royce joins in with Roach, and they're singing in harmony. "I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe. Fernando!"

Meat is rocking his head back in forth, tapping his knuckle on the table on what seems to be the beat of the song. His voice is sort of off tune compared to Royce and Roach's. "Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke one cigarette and hush."

And soon everyone else is singing, at least everyone that knows the song.

"Don't call my name, don't call my name. Roberto~!"

By then Shepherd left without a word, leaving us with some fun singing and dancing. As soon as the song ends everyone is filing out of the room, laughing and joking around. I get ahead of everyone and just lean against the wall next to the door, my hand rests on the door so I can close it easily.

Roach is the last one to go. Before he passes he pauses at the door, his eyes are locked with mine and he smiles cheekily.

Cheeky little bastard he is.

He turns his smile into a genuine and walks through, the ghost is about to take a step. But he isn't, I close the door right away and stand in front of the ghost. 'Allen' jumps back in shock. I lean against the door and cross my arms as he stares at me questioningly.

Allen shrugs before he takes another step, intending to pass through me. I stop him, "What do you think you're doing here?"

He looks at me with wide eyes, mouth slack. "Y-you can see me..?"

I continue to stare him down, "Yeah, I can. Now answer the question, 'Allen'."

Awkwardly, he attempts to make a salute. "S-sir!"

"Drop the ranks, I'm asking you personally." I wanted to say that he was dead now and he didn't have to call me that, but it seemed like a low blow to his new 'life status'.

He blushes in embarrassment, "R-right, sorry…. Um, I actually don't know why I'm here."

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, in heaven?"

"A-actually, I wanted to see my friends before I went there…" Allen smiles sheepishly.

I raise an eyebrow, "Is Roach your friend or something?"

He looks at me with confusion, "Who?"

"That guy you've been following around, his name is Roach."

"Oh. No, he isn't my friend. Like I said, I don't know how I got here." Allen looks away and rubs his arm. He doesn't know? How the heck wouldn't he know! He's the one that came here, it shouldn't be that compli- "But there's something about that guy that won't let me leave."

I sigh, "What do you mean?"

He shrugs, "Just feels like I've known him my whole life… His… Err, how would it be said..? His 'presence', 'aura', I don't know, it seems like we're the same."

For once, he's got something right. There was something off about him earlier. Like I said before, it seemed like he had Roach's 'aura'.

I clear my throat, "Well, Roach is just an average guy in the Task Force 141. So you should just go on ahead and see your friends." He nods. "Who are your friends anyway?" I ask.

He smiles, "Private James Ramirez and Corporal Jake Dunn from the Army Rangers, sir. They got pretty upset when I joined the Task Force and went off on that mission… I wonder if they know I'm dead…"

"Probably not, General Shepherd doesn't care about his soldiers that much. You're probably just another soldier that's KIA." I bite my tongue after I sad that because Allen's look of depression was just the saddest. But there was something about it that bothered me, he sort of had a 'Roach' presence on him. It's hard to explain.

I laugh nervously, "I'll, uh, tell them that you are though. If I can't, I'll have somebody pass the word." Before I finish the sentence, Allen leaps at me with the intention of a hug, but he passes through me and through the door. I shiver from the feeling, I've always hated the feeling of ghosts passing me, it was disturbing to think that somebody was iinside/i you.

And I don't mean that in a perverted way.

I only like women insid- okay yeah, I'm not going to finish that sentence.

I get off the door and stare at it for awhile, soon Allen's head pops through it. Smiling sheepishly with a blush he says, "Sorry, forgot about the whole 'ghost' thing."

I shrug, as long as he isn't inside me again I have no complaints. "It happens."

"Yeah, and thanks by the way… For talking to me." He smiles genuinely.

I give him a stern look, "Just don't think you should be staying in this world, you have to move on. Everyone does."

Allen gives me a sad look and nods, "I know… But before I leave I wanna see my friends."

I pause briefly, "… Just think about them."

"What?"

"Think about them and you'll be where they are, say your goodbyes and leave. That would be the best before you get attached to them." I look straight into his eyes so he gets the message.

Allen fidgets, "Okay… So I just think of them?"

I nod, "Yeah, and if you want you can even close your eyes, click the heels of your feet together 3 times, and say 'there's no place like home'." I laugh while Allen gives me an amused smile.

After the laughing dies down Allen asks me, "What's your name?"

I stare at him, contemplating if I should tell him or not. Eh, what's the harm? "My nickname's Ghost."

Allen chuckles, "That's pretty ironic." I smirk in response. "I guess I'll be going now. I hope to see you again someday, hopefully not soon."

Smiling, I push my hands in my pockets. "Nothing to worry about, I'm hard to kill. Just. Like. A. Ghost." Allen smiles back before he starts to fade away.

"Bye Ghost."

"See ya, Joseph."

And he's gone.

I'm left thinking, _job well done Ghost. You finally did what your mum told you, help the ghosts. Become a ghost whisperer_ Yeah right, I thought after. That was the last time I'd help a ghost, it was just so it wouldn't follow Roach everywhere. Not like I'd help other ghosts again.

Or so I thought.

-  
Haha, anyone ever seen the show 'Ghost Whisperer'?


	2. You Guys Said This Flight Had Peanuts!

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, just a heads up about Ghost Whisperer. Originally Chapter 2 was supposed to be a longer chapter, but with the different scenes at different places, it seemed to make more sense to just cut it up. _Because professionals do it that way-_ I MEAN... So yeah anyway, the next few chapters will take place in Takedown/Hornet's Nest. You guys could guess why. 8I Because who dies in Takedown?

Anyway, sorry if the chapter is too short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Modern Warfare 2, Infinity Ward does.

__

_

* * *

_

"Ow! I quit! I quit!"

"Hee hee! Roach, you wimp! C'mon I didn't hit your hand that hard! Heh heh."

"Why don't you guys just play a safer game that doesn't involve hurting each other?"

"Hey, hey, shut up. This is a MANLY game, emphasis on MANLY. Of course, you wouldn't understand, MOM..!"

______

**Smack!**

Sigh.

"OW! ROYCE! That was TOTALLY uncalled for!"

I hate missions with Meat, Royce, and Roach when they're together. When they're separated it's fine, they hardly say anything, but when they're together it gets real loud and annoying.

Captain likes to call Meat and Royce the 'comic relief duo' because even without Roach they argue. But when Roach IS with them, things get kicked up a notch and everything they argue about is about Roach's well-being.

Roach would occasionally call Meat 'dad' and Royce 'mom' just to be funny, and Meat would call him 'son' just to play along. Royce would usually roll his eyes or pretend to be a mother, that is, if he was in a good mood that day.

And today we were on a mission to Brazil to capture an arms dealer named Alejandro Rojas. But to pass the time, Meat and Roach decided to play a game. They decided to play some game that involved them holding their left hands together, and using the right to slap the opponent's hand.

They didn't know what it was called, so they just claimed it was 'tennis' since it seemed like they were hitting their hands back and forth. But I'm pretty sure there's already a hand game called tennis, it's really different from what they're playing.

I snap out of my trance when Roach sits next to me, sporting a silly grin and holding out his left hand to me. I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

He chuckles and points at the 'comical duo' arguing. "They're fighting again." He grabs my left hand with his, "Let's play tennis!"

Roach is like a kid sometimes, seriously.

I grunt, "No thanks, why don't you play with Captain?"

He frowned, "No way, my hand will be destroyed if I play with him."

I grinned, "What's the scouter say about his power level?"

Roach paused and stared at me for awhile, but soon enough he snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "It's over nine thousand!" We both laugh over that one, and I'm pretty sure that the Captain's power level IS over nine thousand.

I have to give the kid props for actually remembering that joke, so I might as play with him. I shrug, "Alright, I'll play with you. But I can't promise that your hand won't be hurting for days."

"As long as you don't break it," He grinned.

Although he can't see my face, I'm grinning back at him, because I'm gonna make this kid scream _______good._

* * *

Oh also, if you guys have any questions at all about my stories or stuff, go ahead and ask. C:  
And by the way, when you guys write your reviews, please tell me if you'd like for me to reply..? Because this place is really different from DeviantArt, and I don't wanna be spamming your inboxes about stuff. :/

Please note that I read your guys' reviews, and I have been flattered by a lot, so don't think that I am ignoring you if I didn't reply back. Because as I said above, I don't know if you want me to. :C


	3. That's The Worst Deal Ever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MW2, Infinty Ward does.

* * *

"AAAAUUUUGGHAAAAAAAAA. MY HAND'S ALL REEEEED." Roach clutched his hand as we got off the helicopter, squatting down on the floor he groaned.

"At least I didn't break it," I cheerfully add.

Roach snaps at me, "Yeah, and I said that we were done 2 HOUR ago! But noooo, you gripped my hand and kept slapping it like it was some girl's ASS!"

I laughed, the comebacks he comes up with is just hilarious.

Meat snapped his head at us, "Whoa whoa whoa! I heard slapping, girl, and ASS. Based on what I heard, my conclusion is…" He pauses for a dramatic effect, which gets Roach to lean closer to hear what he has to say, Royce to roll his eyes, the Captain shaking his head, and myself to sigh. Meat points at me with pursed lips, "You want to slap Roach's ass like he was a SLUT."

… What'd he just say?

Meat puts his arm around Roach, "Well bring on the money! I expect 75% of you're earnings, Roach! SEVENTY-FIVE!" Roach looks at him mouth agape, anger and embarrassment mixed together.

Royce smacks Meat upside the head, which I'm sure all of us wanted to do, and to our satisfaction Meat gives a yelp and soothes his bump with his hand. "Meat, stop fooling around," Royce calmly says, he's a serious one.

Meat nervously laughs, "Aw come on, Royce. It's just a joke, right Roach?"

Roach crosses his arms and looks away, if his cheeks were puffed out he would've been like a child. "You went a little too far, Meat," He pauses, "Even if it was funny."

Everyone stares at Roach.

We're walking in silence.

Well, this is really awkward.

"Everyone just stop joking around for now. We all have a mission to do," Captain says a little irritated.

I join in to emphasize the point, "That's right, mates. You all remember the plan, right?"

"Meat, Royce, and you will go one way while Captain, Phoenix, and I go the other." Roach grins with an I-am-so-smart look.

Meat grinned and tousled his hair, "Looks like someone paid attention in the meeting."

"Unlike someone who was sleeping with drool coming out of their mouth," Royce cut in with a harsh tone.

"You know what, Royce?"

"What?"

"You can kiss my ass, now shut up."

**SMACK!**

Meat held his face, "OW, WHAT THE FUCK!"

And the fighting starts again. Sigh, how does Roach put up with this?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Again, this is still in Takedown. Sorry for it being so short. :C The next one is gonna be longer, because that's where all the BLOOD AND TEARS ARE.


End file.
